Bad Day?
by mentalagent13
Summary: Today was going to be a bad day, he could feel it...First story, I am terrible with titles and summaries. Construtive Criticism is welcome.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ncis or anything they are affiliated with…sadly**

Today was going to be one of those days, he could feel it. First, he woke up 20 minutes late and there was no hot water for his shower on one of the coldest days in December. Shivering he realized he hadn't put his laundry in the dryer and he would have to either wear wet socks or white socks with his black suit.

He was, of course, late for work. His co-workers made it known to him that his boss was not happy with him. Trying his best to get the idea of his angry boss out of his head he went to work. Half an hour later his boss walked in and nodded in his direction. He was pleasantly surprised when his boss simply sat down and went to work.

He worked semi-diligently until lunch, when he decided that he was hungry. No one else moved when he got up and he figured he had done fairly well. Proud of himself he began to leave. He got as far as the elevator. The doors had even closed, but reopened almost immediately. The open door revealed his partner. He found himself immediately uncomfortable, but he shook it off forcing himself to ooze confidence.

He smiled a mumbled a hello while he moved to the one side of the elevator. She stepped in and took a look at the glowing numbers on the side. She must have decided that they were going to the same floor because she did not hit any other buttons. The next thing he knew the elevator went dark. She had hit the emergency stop switch. He chuckled a little when he saw her staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face.

Suddenly, he was backed up against the wall with the handle jabbing painfully into his back. She was facing him with only a sliver of space between their bodies. He looked at her and a question was written in her eyes.

She smiled knowingly. She hadn't really thought much past this part either. All she knew was that she needed this. She needed to be close to him if only for a moment. There was something about his presence that calmed her, that kept her sane. She took a deep breath and prepared to step back.

He saw her face change. He saw the assurance turn to hesitation. He saw this happen in a split second in her eyes. That one short glance into her soul made him make up his mind. He was going to do something before her walls built back up.

Cautiously he put an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. She did not resist (much to his surprise). She settled her head on his shoulder and they stood there for a full minute both of them silent enjoying the comfort the other had to offer. She settled herself closer to him (which he didn't think was possible). His grip around her was relaxed, yet firm, while hers was beginning to get painful.

Her left hand was had his shirt in a vice like grip. He realized his expensive shirt was going to be wrinkled for the rest of the day because of this. Her right hand gripped his left arm with (if possible) more force than her left. He winced internally when her grip on his arm got tighter. HE tried to move only to loosen her grasp on his arm.

She felt him move and immediately she backed off afraid of his rejection. She looked at him with dismay when she saw the rumpled state of his shirt. He was rubbing his left arm when she noticed the slightly damp spot on his chest. She hadn't even realized she had been crying.

He smiled sheepishly at her once he figured out what she was looking at. His hand moved to touch the now damp spot on his chest. He tried to hide the shock, but failed. He saw her begin to rebuild her walls and recoil within herself. She reached to flip the emergency switch.

He stopped her. There was a question in her eyes, but her face remained neutral. He took a step toward her. She took a step back. He took one more step toward her forcing her back against the elevator wall. He waited for her to react, but she didn't. She scanned his features as he placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head.

They made eye contact and her breath hitched in her throat. He continued to look at her trying in vain to read her expression. He saw a flicker of hope in her eyes, it was only there for a moment and it was a small amount. He waited a few more seconds before moving in.

Slowly he closed the space between their faces placing a quick kiss to her lips. He moved back never taking his eyes off her. She had a slight smile on her face, but nothing telling. Frustrated he realized her face was, yet again, unreadable. Concerned he started to bring his hands down and retreat to the other side of the elevator.

He hands on his chest stopped him. He stayed where he was and was once again lost in her eyes. She simply returned his previous gesture which only left him wanting more.


End file.
